


Double Trouble

by AkaraSoma



Series: A Rockruff that thinks it's a Lycanroc [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaraSoma/pseuds/AkaraSoma
Summary: How do two former gang members ask a Champion to date them?How the fuck should they know!





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfficialTrashDaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialTrashDaddy/gifts).



The day it all started was like every other after Sol had taken the Alolan Champion Title from Akara almost a month ago. Oricoro could be heard singing in Ula’Ula Meadow as the sun rose, Auron and Akara had gotten the other Pokémon and themselves fed, and she’d just finished the usual training regimen for her new and old Pokémon teams.

It’d been two months since the whole incident with Ultra Space and Beasts. Lillie had taken Lusamine to Kanto, Gladion was President of Aether, and the Foundation was focusing on actual conservation with the help of the former Bosses of Teams Aqua and Magma. Archie and Maxie were a great help to Gladion, but Akara was glad the two men hadn’t found out where she lived yet. She had to prepare herself for that cat-fight waiting to happen (some things never change).

“Whatcha got, Baby Boy?”

Akara was just stepping up onto the engawa when Syl caught her phone as it fell from the counter. He handed it to his Trainer with his ribbons and a purr when she gave him a pet as thanks. The screen had gone dark but lit up almost as soon as she had it in her hands. Over fifty messages and six missed calls, no voicemails, with an incoming call from one of the last people Akara expected.

Plumeria.

“She never calls…” The champion mumbled before answering and putting the phone to her ear. “Alola! What’s up…? Are you… Are you crying?”

 _“I’m s-sorry for callin’ so early, I don’t kn-know who else to call!”_ Plumeria managed to get out through small sobs and sniffles. Gods, that made Akara uncomfortable. Plumes never cried.

“Shh, shh, shh. Its fine, I was up anyway. What’s going on? You okay?” Akara put her on speaker as she padded to the laundry room to change into jeans, a tank top, and a hoodie.

 _“No! Nothing is fine!”_ she wailed as Akara put on her hip holster purse. She paused as Plumeria continued. _“Guzma got into a fist fight with his dad last night and now he’s locked in his old room in Po Town with a knife! He’s been texting like he’s sayin’ ‘goodbye’ and won’t open the door!”_

“What!? Why the fuck was he even on Mele-Mele? He hasn’t been living there has he?” Akara rushed out to the barn to get Styx saddled with the phone still on speaker. Thankfully, the stallion understood now was the time to behave and took his bit without any issues. “I told him he could stay with me and I know Hala offered, too!”

 _“You know how he is, G won’t take any pity! Please, can you get here? I don’t know what to do!”_ Akara’s heart clenched as the other woman’s voice cracked.

“Make sure the gate is open. I’m on Styx and his breaks aren’t that great in the rain.”

Akara mounted Styx after putting her phone in the holster and swung him around the house. Auron was already waiting by the front, holding his own Pokéball and the ones she recognized as holding Corona, Princess, and Syl. Styx danced around Auron as Akara took the balls and returned Auron, then they rocketed down the driveway toward Po Town, kicking up dust and gravel.

Akara always knew something was up with Guzma, always suspected that he had some form of PTSD just from watching how he acted when he lost a battle. He was the strongest Bug Type Trainer she’d ever encountered, make no mistake, she just always had a Type Advantage with her Fire Types. When Plumeria had told her about the abuse he endured as a child in Poni Canyon as her and Sol had been on their way to rescue the Boss and President, it’d made Akara see red.

She shook the thoughts away as she steered Styx through the narrow gateway into the abandoned town, leaning flat against his neck so she didn’t hit her head. She saw Plumeria holding the door to the mansion open and waving her in, a few Grunts lingering around, too.

**“MOVE!”**

Akara ran Styx right through the Grunts as they jumped out of the way, his hooves tearing up carpet as he skid to a stop at the stairs. Akara jumped off and picked her way around the chandelier to get to Guzma’s door. She could smell the alcohol through the door and it worried her more as she knocked.

“Guzma, it’s Akara. Wanna open the door for me?” She heard a bottle fall and the taller man cussed as he stumbled over something. “Come on, man… You’re scaring the kids.”

“Ain’t gonna be a probs fo’ no one elssoon ‘nuff.” Akara scrubbed her hands over her face at the sadness she heard. “’Nless I fuck that up, too. Jus’ like everyfin else.”

“I will kick this door down, Guz. Don’t think I won’t.” _Why are the strongest people crying today? The fuck…_

“Why- why’d Plumes even called ya? Ya don’t give a shit n’ half bout ya boi!”

“Like fuck I **DON’T**!”

It only took one well aimed kick near the doorknob for the door to go flying inwards, but Akara was surprised that the door came off its hinges with a loud crack of splintering wood. Her heart broke when she caught sight of Guzma and she turned behind her to motion at Plumeria and the Grunts to stay downstairs.

He was sitting on his throne, drunk as a Skuntank. His eyes were bloodshot from crying if the tear tracks on his face were anything to go by and the bags around his eyes were darker than they had been when she’d last seen him a few weeks ago. His signature hoodie and gold chain were tossed carelessly on his bed, leaving him in just a white tank top and sweats. Guzma didn’t even look up as Akara stepped over the door and kicked empty bottles of booze out of her path.

Whiskey, vodka, rum, moonshine - mixing liquor like this was asking for trouble normally, never mind in the large amounts of whole bottles. He was trying to drown something, but it wasn’t the time to bury it. Not when he had a six inch SOG in one of the hands tangled in his mop (mats) of white hair.

“Honey, I’m home!” Guzma just glared at her and grabbed another bottle to take a swig out of.

“The fuck you want…”

“You to get outta this room and give me the knife,” she said softly, kneeling down so she could look up at his face, pausing momentarily when she saw the fresh straight lines on the inside of his forearms. Not deep enough to need a hospital, but enough to bleed. “You’re scaring Plumes and the kids, man.”

He scoffed and went to take another drink, but Akara snatched it from his hand. The look he gave her made the hair on the back of Akara’s neck stand up, but she kept the bottle in her hand. He was on a hair trigger and she needed to be a little more careful.

“Ya on thin ice, bitch,” he said with a growl, hand with the knife coming out of his hair.

“Fire melts Ice and I’m a strong swimmer.”

Their eyes locked for a moment before he lunged at her to get the bottle. Akara jumped back on the balls of her feet and moved to the side, letting him stumble to his knees. She watched Guzma shake his head before he stood up, knife forgotten on the floor.

_I need to get that away from him…_

The former Boss swayed on his feet before taking a few steps toward her. Akara met each one with a step to the side so she could circle around for the knife. When he leapt for her again, Akara threw the bottle at the wall behind the throne and dove for the knife while Guzma watched the liquid explode on the wall.

She just had the blade in her hand when Guzma tackled her, knocking the breath from her lungs as they tumbled into the dresser. Akara squirmed in his sloppy hold until she was on her back and actually hissed like an angry Persian at the man as he moved one leg between hers and held down one of her arms. He answered with a snarl of his own and leaned toward the knife. Akara brought up the leg that wasn’t pinned to the dresser and kneed him in the ribs, wriggling out from under his winded form to grab the knife and throw it out the door.

They both missed it fly right out of that busted window and disappear into the torrential downpour.

“You need to stay outta my shit, little girl!” Guzma wheezed as he stood up and faced the Champion.

“And you need to take of your head outta ya ass!” Akara said. “You are not defined by what others think of you!”

“Nah, I’m defined by my failures!” he yelled back. “But I am good at shutting up lil brats that meddle in shit they don’t understand!”

With another drunken lunge, the brawl was back on. Akara would only hit him to give herself time to get out of his grip, knowing that once he had her, he wasn’t going to stop unless she made him. They fell into the hallway in a tangle of cussing and snarling limbs before Akara literally kicked him off of her like a Mudsdale kicking an attacking Araquanid away from their flank, sending him stumbling into the wall and leaving a sizable hole in the old drywall.

_Fuck, I hope that didn’t break a rib!_

“Ready to stop and listen or are we doin’ this all night?” Akara panted as she got into an offensive stance. “I’m not gonna be your punching bag anymore – I **will** knock you on your ass, Guzma, so you don’t hurt yourself or anyone else!”

“Leaf m’lone …” he mumbled as he shakily stood up against the wall.

“What was that?”

**“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, GOD DAMN IT!”**

Guzma bolted toward the window, but Akara was on him in an instant, tackling him into the pile of boxes with a grunt. They tumbled a few times until Akara could straddle him, one of his arms trapped at his side by her leg and the other slammed next to his head in an iron grip. Her other hand slammed on the other side of his face as he panted up at her with tears of frustration streaking down his temples. He screamed and struggled for a few more minutes until he went limp and squeezed his eyes shut.

Akara finally relaxed and put her forehead against his clavicle, Guzma jumping hard when she rested her full weight on him. He finally heard her heavy pants of exhaustion, felt her arms and legs shaking despite the strength he knew they held, saw her pulse hammering in her neck. Guzma wasn’t prepared for how tired the Champion’s voice was when she spoke.

“You don’t have to be strong all the time anymore, but don’t give up completely,” she said, voice muffled against his chest. Akara sat up and let go of his wrist to instead bring her forehead to his in a Hongi, a touching of foreheads and deep inhales to take in the strength of the person you do it with. “You have so many people willing to help you if you need it, Guzma.”

“W-what if I just fuck it up again?” Guzma moved one of his hands to the back of her head, pressing foreheads firmly together while taking his own deep breath. The one previously trapped under one of her knees wrapped around her back and held her tightly to his shaking form.

“Everyone makes mistakes, everyone relapses…” Akara moved the neck of her tank top to show a jagged, raised outline of a heart over her left breast, no bigger than her own thumbprint. “No road to recovery is a smooth one, but you have a family to help you. Through the good and bad.”

Guzma scoffed, causing Akara to open her eyes and see his own looking to the side, anger swirling like hurricanes in his iris. She sat up with an overdramatic sigh and flicked his forehead hard, making him yelp. She pointed to where the rest of Team Skull stood with Plumeria on the unobstructed part of the stairs.

“ _This is your family._ ” Akara grabbed his hand with both of hers, frowning at his busted knuckles for a second before holding over her heart where Guzma saw the silver Skull medallion he’d given her after she rescued him from Ultra Space with Sol. “Sol and I are your family. Kukui and Hala are your family, even!”

“Why’d ya include Doctor Goody-TwoShoes and Hala? They got their own families to worry about.” Guzma made uncertain eye contact with Akara and tightened his grip on one of the hands surrounding his. “So do you…”

“‘Blood of the Covenant is thicker than the Water of the Womb.’ Sometimes, the family you choose is stronger than the one you’re related to.” Her hands squeezed his back, a small smile crossing her lips. “Whether you like it or not, you’re stuck with all of us. Are you ready to let us help you?”

Guzma looked between Akara and Plumeria. Warm amber and bright sunshine eyes reflected a hope that he’d been afraid to feel in years. The kids that used to be his subordinates looked up in various stages or worry. Styx was even looking at him with concern- wait a minute…

“Ya rode ya monster of a Rapidash in here!?”

“That’s not important! What’s important is if you’ll let us help you! Besides, he’s house trained.” Styx snorted indignantly at the accusation as a few of the braver kids pet his neck soothingly. “We just want you to let go of your past so you can make a future for yourself that you actually want…”

Guzma looked like he was about to answer, but his face turned an ugly green. Akara jumped off of him and he ran into the bathroom next to his room, filling the hallway with the sounds of pure regret. Both women rushed after him, Plumeria sitting on the edge of the tub to rub his back and Akara wetting a washcloth to put on the back of his neck.

“We’ll call Hala tomorrow when you’re not on the verge of Alcohol Poisoning. Sound good?” Guzma gave Akara a thumbs up as he groaned into the toilet. “Good. Plumes, can you get him in the shower when he’s done – a cool one? I’m gonna go clean up his room so it doesn’t smell like a seedy bar.”

Plumeria mouthed “thank you” at her as she went off to tackle the monumental task that was Guzma’s room. She left the bathroom door cracked in case one of them called her and soon enough Akara was having Grunts take out bags full of booze to dump and garbage to toss out. She stayed on the edge of the tub as Guzma washed the sweat and blood off of himself before he laid in the bottom of the tub. They were silent as the cool water chased off his temporary sickness, just listening to Akara bustle around his room and the occasional colorful exclamation when she found something disgusting.

“Still think she wouldn’t be interested?” Plumeria asked quietly as she took his hand.

“I dunno, Plumes…” Guzma chewed his lip. “She certainly knows how to deal out some tough love, that’s for sure.”

“Ya kinda needed it… You wouldn’t listen to a thing I said and I know I can’t handle you when you’re that far gone.” She chewed on the cuticle of her thumb a moment. “Do you think you’ll take her up on her offer of staying with her? I don’t think living on Mele-Mele is a good idea. Not after last night, G.”

“Dunno… How’d I get to Hala’s if I took his offer?”

“I’m sure Akara would let ya use Cherry or her Gyarados if ya asked.” Guzma wrinkled his nose. Neither of the Dragons particularly liked him for some reason. Probably due to them all being so stubborn. “Just think about it. We can talk options tomorrow.”

Plumeria helped him out of the shower, bandaged his arms and knuckles, and got him into a towel. Akara walked past them just as they opened the door with a bag full of blankets and started making the suspiciously naked bed. Black sheets, silver pillow cases, and a purple and silver comforter – all brand new. Pillows looked new, too.

The rest of the room was as clean as it could get given the circumstances. No more trash or empty bottles, dirty clothes and bed linens probably down in the laundry room, carpet looked vacuumed. This was probably the cleanest the room had been in months if the former Boss and Admin were honest.

“Go ahead and change, then come downstairs. I got breakfast cooking.”

“Ya don’t have to do that!” Guzma had to hide his smile when Plumeria objected with a blush. Her blush turned as red as Akara’s hair when said woman kissed one of her tan cheeks.

“Nonsense! Everyone feels better with warm food in their stomach.” Akara clapped the dust off her hands and made her way out. “Clean clothes are actually put away in the dresser!”

Once she was safely down the stairs, Guzma let the sheet acting as the door fall and smirked at his pink haired girlfriend who was still standing ramrod straight, red faced, and staring at the wall with wide eyes. It’d been years since he’d seen her actually speechless and the opportunity to tease her was rare.

“What’s wrong, babe? Champion gotcha tongue?” He cackled as her face got even redder while she glared at him. He caught a look at himself in the mirror and his laughter stopped abruptly. “Holy shit…”

He was covered in bruises from the tussle between him and Akara, the darkest being on his chest where she’d kicked him into the wall. Seeing the damage brought the pain to the front of his mind now that he wasn’t in cooling water, drugged on adrenaline, or blitzed out of his mind. He turned to Plumeria in a panic as he remembered the blows he’d landed on Akara and she was already shushing him.

“If she was hurt, she’d tell us. You know that.” He nodded but still pulled on a regular black hoodie to hide his bruises as they moved past the sheet. Plumeria put her hands on his shoulders and massaged them slightly. “You look worse, honestly, G. She’s a Black Belt, remember? Proper training.”

Akara had made an insane amount of bacon, eggs, and toast for everyone, setting large dishes of each on a spare table so people could eat buffet style. She waved them over to where she was eating in the kitchen and handed them their own plates. Sassy the Salazzle and Dez the Golisopod were already curled up on one side of Akara’s legs with Princess, large empty bowls next to their ball of limbs. Sassy was squished between the two Isopods, but she was purring just like the other two. They ate in a comfortable silence, Guzma’s tension melting off of him when Akara tied her hoodie around her waist. Just like Plume’s had said, barely even a mark on her.

The adults hung out in Guzma’s room for the rest of the day, watching stupid videos on YouTube and a few on Netflix. Both women recreated the cuddle ball that they’re Pokémon had, Guzma being Sassy but he wasn’t gonna complain. At some point Plumeria and Guzma fell asleep, but woke up alone. Plumeria was the one that found Akara’s note tucked neatly in her cleavage.

_Got my own monsters to take care of, but I’ll be back in the morning. If you need me, you both have my number <3 _

They spent a few hours talking about how they would bring up a topic to Akara that they’d been almost obsessing over since Guzma had been beaten by Sol in Malie Garden and Akara had slammed Plumeria before she’d gone against Kahuna Olivia…

But how do you ask a Champion of four regions to join two former gang members in a polyamorous relationship?


	2. Hard to Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma moves and Akara gets creative with her swearing.

“I hate ya both, just so ya know.”

“Love you, too, G.” Guzma huffed and pouted at Plumeria as she split off from Akara and Guzma at the end of her driveway off of Ula’Ula Meadow. “I gotta go help with town clean up, I’ll see you later!”

The appointment to get anxiety medication had been a pain in the ass from the start. Starting with the nurse having an attitude with Plumes and Guzma and finishing with Akara threatening the receptionists with legal action if they kept recording them in the building. To say they were all pretty done with adulting for the day would be an understatement.

“Hala will be here around three, he’s got a few challengers to finish up at the League first,” Akara said while walking into the kitchen, Syl right on her heels for a late breakfast. “It’s ten now, so if you wanna relax or whatever you got time.”

“You okay with me just chillin’ here like this?” Guzma asked even as he got comfortable on the large sectional and grabbed the TV remote.

“I offered to let you live here, Guzma,” the Champion deadpanned. “Why wouldn’t I be okay with you hanging out here?”

“I dunno… Just an extra expense, I guess. No one’s gonna give me a job, even with Old Man Hala’s blessing – ACK!” Guzma made an undignified noise when his face was hit with one of the throw pillows. Moving it after a second, he watched Akara as she put a pizza in the oven, admiring the view thanks to her yoga pants.

“While I was Champion in Hoenn I got a free apartment in Ever Grande City, free health insurance – still got that, B-T-dubs, any items from the League PokéMart were free of charge for me and the Elite Four. Not to mention the Contests I was doing on my days off, the photo-shoots, public appearances, etc… All of that on top of what Trainers would pay me for winning and the League Salary? Tch, I don’t gotta worry about money for a long time.” She sighed as she threw herself into the open side of the sectional. “Renovating this minka, the landscaping, the furniture, and moving all my shit here? Didn’t even put a dent in my bank account.”

“This was here the whole time? Team Skull’s been over in Po Town for a few years ‘fore you and ya fam moved here and no one ever noticed it.” Guzma looked around at the wood supports, just noticing the weathered corners verses the brand new tatami mats and shoji doors. “Hell, I never noticed it when I was runnin’ wit’ that asshole Kahuna that angered Tapu Bulu!”

“Mhmm. My agent only saw it cuz she was riding a Charizard overhead. It was completely overgrown with an Ariados nest in the barn.”

“What happened with that?”

Akara leaned her head back when she heard the fake nonchalance in his voice, looking at him upside down. He was looking at the television, but anyone could tell he was concerned for the Bug Types. “She’s still in there with an egg sack. Not gonna put a single mom on the street!”

Guzma let out a sigh of relief and they both settled in to watch a few old cartoons on the classics channel. Besides the occasional comment about how racist a few of the characters and dialog and Akara serving them the pizza when it was done, it was a comfortable silence. Guzma couldn’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed around someone. Certainly couldn’t remember the last time he was comfortable enough to fall asleep in a new house, but, next thing he knew, he was awoken by Akara telling him that Hala was here.

“Ugh. There goes that good mood.” Akara smacked his stomach and handed him a cup of cocoa before steering him toward where Hala was on the engawa. She started walking for the front door and Guzma felt a surge of panic, making him grab her hand. “W-wait! Where ya goin’?”

“I’m gonna go pack up your things at your parents’. You can keep them here until you figure out where you wanna stay,” she said gently, threading their fingers together and giving a comforting squeeze when his face turned into a grimace.

“Ya sure that’s a good idea? Can’t see _him_ bein’ very welcoming…”

“I punched Archie of Team Aqua in the face! I think I can your old man!” Akara kissed him on the cheek and was out the door before he could process the fact. Guzma touched his cheek as it warmed under is hand, bristling when he noticed Hala giving him a knowing smirk.

“The hell ya lookin’ at, Old Man!?”

 

 

An hour later, the Kahuna and Guzma had decided on him staying here with Akara and commute daily to Iki Town, complete with his own Ride Pager so he didn’t have to try and win over Akara’s ornery Pokémon. Akara was “up at the ass-crack of dawn anyway,” as Guzma so elegantly put it, so he’d be up early enough to start with Hala. They were just hammering out the details of Guzma’s training and what he would do outside of the lessons when Hau called the Kahuna and he put it on speaker.

“Alona, Mo'opuna! I’m just finishing up with Guzma, I’ll be home soon!”

 _“Uh, you might wanna come home now, Tutu…”_ The sound of raised voiced carried over the line, one female and one male. Hala watched Guzma’s voice tense as he heard the masculine voice. Both men stood up and paged a Charizard.

“What’s going on, Hau?”

_“Guzma’s dad followed Akara here. Ka meaʻona lama brought a golf club… She’s squaring up like her Blaziken, Tutu, but -”_  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be there soon!” Hala hung up and put a steadying hand on Guzma’s shoulder. “She’ll be fine, my boy. And so will you.” Guzma just nodded and mounted his Charizard.

They both took off like bullets, streaks of orange and blue across the Alolan sky, toward Mele-Mele. He couldn’t stop the cold sweat that broke out across his body or the shaking that signaled an anxiety attack just below the surface, but for the first time in recent memory, Guzma was worried. He knew what his dad could do with his hands, a belt, the golf clubs… He didn’t want to think about what would happen if Akara was hurt.

Landing on the outskirts of town, they could hear the argument from the bottom of the stairs. It made the hair on the back of Guzma’s neck stand up, but he shook it off to follow the Kahuna.

Auron was between Akara and Hala’s house where Sol and Hau were on the porch, both boys with their phones out, and few of Hala’s other students were keeping a small crowd that had gathered away from where Guzma’s father was trying to intimidate Akara by looming over her, but if she let it bother her, she didn’t show it. She stood nose to nose with the man with a smile like a Midnight Form Lycanroc. That was a look that both men _knew_ meant trouble.

“You think you can stop me from getting my property, e ka wahine hoʻokamakama?” the man slurred condescendingly while adjusting the golf club in his grip. He got so close his forehead was almost touching the young woman’s. “What can a little girl do?”

“I **know** I could stop you from breathing, kou'āpana!” Akara accented her statement by shoving the man back hard enough to him to stumble a few feet and fall onto his ass. “Just do us all a favor and go crawl back into the sulfur vent you came from.”

Akara turned to walk back to the porch when he stayed down, but as soon as her back was turned he leapt at her with the club raised. Akara stepped to the side and cold cocked Guzma’s father in the face, knocking the man out, then continued toward Auron and the children. She stood next to her starter and watched as Hala dispersed the crowd and Guzma skirted around his old man to get to her.

The Champion let him fuss and check her for injuries for a moment before she snatched up his wrist. Guzma just now realized how hard he was shaking and it got worse when a few police officers finally showed up. He bristled like a frightened Persian as the cops talked to Kahuna Hala and tensed up so hard Akara was surprised he didn’t get a cramp when the officers got her and the children’s statements and the video.

“E hoʻomaha, pēpē,” Akara whispered while pulling him down into a Hongi. They both took a deep breath, Guzma’s shuddering as he leaned into the small woman. The two stayed like that until the police left with his father in cuffs.

“Due to the amount of excitement as of late, I think it’d be best if we start our lessons in two weeks, Guzma. Give you time to settle in at Miss Soma’s and get used to waking up early,” the Kahuna said with a smile, obviously trying to diffuse the tension. Guzma just nodded while Akara said goodbye to Sol and Hau and recalled Auron.

 

 

“Yer tryin’ ta kill me!”

“Oh, stop ya bitchin’, Guz. One more lap!”

Akara had woken Guzma up at five thirty in the morning the next day to start the daily care of the larger Pokémon on the property, including the large Mama Ariados. Aurorus and Tyrantrum gave them no problems, Styx almost ran Guzma over in his haste to get out of his stall and Princess waited like an angel for her door to be all the way open.

Akara let him handle feeding Mama, missing his face turning green when she put Stantler carcasses in Titan the Tyrantrum’s large trough without flinching at the blood that ran down her arms. Corona and Syl filled the herbivore’s troughs with fruits from the small berry orchard that was tucked in the corner of the yard, Auron and Princess helped with moving out the old hay, putting down the new, and then Akara decided it was time to start the Human’s workout.

After a simple warm up of yoga, the Champion had started them on fifty burpees followed by five minute planks. Fifty push-ups one handed, switching a hand between each one for Akara, fifty normal push-ups for Guzma. Fifty bicycle crunches, fifty squats, fifty plié squats, high kicks, jabs - Guzma was wheezing as he tried to keep up with Akara as she jogged the twentieth and final lap of their cool down – AND IT WAS ONLY EIGHT!

Akara had lapped him twice, but still stayed next to him on his final until he finally collapsed onto the engawa. Aurorus was grazing on trees close to the minka and left a very nice chill in the air as his sails waved in the Alolan breeze. Using the front of his shirt to wipe the sweat spilling off his face, Guzma looked over to the red head while she puttered around in the kitchen making breakfast.

“How the fuck do ya do this every day, girlie?”

“That’s only half of what I usually do, besides the planks. Didn’t even spar with Auron or do any weight lifting, either.” Guzma could feel the blood drain from his face as his jaw dropped. “You’d be ripped as fuck if you started sparring with Dez, I bet.”

“Ya really are fuckin’ nuts,” he said between slightly more even breaths.

Guzma pulled his shirt off and tossed it around the corner into the laundry room, laying back down to focus on his breathing. The sounds of their Pokémon in the yard, distant calls of the Oricoro, and the chill from Aurorus made it surprisingly blissful for the former Boss. He didn’t realize that he was dozing off until Akara nudged him with her foot.

Guzma blinked up at her as she sat down next to him and handed him a plate stacked high with eggs, bacon, waffles, a chocolate protein shake, and one of his pills. She didn’t look away until he had proven that he hadn’t Furreted the medication in his cheek. He blushed the whole time under the intensity of her gaze, but cocked his head to the side when he watched her down two pills of her own.

“Birth control and panic meds,” she answered his unasked question as she put a forkful of eggs on a waffle. “Auron almost died in Hoenn when I first started my journey. Haven’t really gotten over that, yet.”

“But it was ten years ago, right?”

“How long has it been since the clubs hit you?”

Akara’s tone wasn’t condescending or pitying and neither was her gaze. Guzma saw an understanding that he only saw in his Grunts’ eyes and Plumeria’s. She might not have been through the abuse like Team Skull had, but her own mind abused her over one mistake that almost cost her a dear friend.

Akara understood what it was like to lose some form of innocence and Guzma wasn’t sure if he was saddened for her or thankful at that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil Guzma interaction, so next chapter will have more Plumeria!
> 
> Anyone got any fun date ideas for these three idiots? lol


End file.
